


Memory Lane

by TheShippingRoyalty



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Major Character Injury, Other, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Permanent Injury, Serious Injuries, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is angsty as fuck, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingRoyalty/pseuds/TheShippingRoyalty
Summary: The Jack takes a little walk down memory lane....He does not like what he finds.
Relationships: jack becile/hare becile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> (WARNING:MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES, TRAUMA, PAST ABUSE, AND OTHER THINGS.)

Your name..

Your name is The Jack.

You were built in...... Oh, you.. Don't remember. Maybe you deleted the file.

Your creators name? Thadeus Becile. But you call him Pops.

You have lived your life with two other automatons, Hare and Skull who you love and hold dear to you, though... You never got a chance to admit it out loud before thE lIg- _zzzt!_

....

Oh.

You.. You hit a wall in your memory.

You... You shocked yourself.

Must have been a shitty memory if you didn't wanna see it that bad.

....

You remember stealing.

And music, though not many ever listened to the small group you had with Hare and Skull.

Skull...

You remember some good times with him... Before things got worse.

Before the hard way of life wore him down and made him so- so..

So _angry_ all the time.

.....He taught you how to skip rocks on water, though for every good thing, you cannot move the same way anymore, so you are currently incapable of it, especially due to this...

This _whatever it is_ wrapping you, keeping your arms stuck to you where you cannot make use of them.

...... Your other brother, Hare You remember more, much much more with him than with anyone or anything else.

Smiling, going through the town, buying fizzy drinks you can't drink for fun, him comforting you whenever something bad happened..

You remember loving him especially.

_Always._

But you didn't know.. _why_ or _how._

...

He.. Went missing for a while, once. Told you he was gonna bring you one of the fizzy sodas with the cherries..

You _knew_ he was lying, you could _feel_ it, you could _SEE, but you couldn't GET TO HIM-_

...............

You were all chained up when that happened, so you couldn't go after him...

Pops had some twisted ideas about _punishments_...

... Hare told you he'd bring you a soda.

He'd been antsy, jumpy, you had a feeling you knew where he was going, but you never knew anything specific about the place.

Just that he went there sometimes, spend all night there, sometimes even all day afterward too....

You hated it when he left like that...

You always felt so.. _bad_ when he was gone, when he wasn't there..

He was missing for three months, _three whole months!!_

...

You were chained almost the whole time, but..

You couldn't look for him on your own...

And Skull was always "busy" and Pops........

well, he sure as hell wasn't gonna help you find something that he thinks is "disposable" and "not worth the effort"

.....

Hare came back a few seconds before midnight hit, he looked so..

Cog, he looked like he was suffering, he was barely online, barely awake.

His furnace was practically empty, he was so beaten up a-and he looked so..

_Helpless....._

....................

You.. You move on from that particular set of memory files.

...

Ah, but even _with_ Hare back, you're pretty sure that..

That a certain event......

Was somehow specifically organized by whatever entities are out there assigning fate to people.

The last thing you remember before the block encased parts of that day, was..

The roof, the way that cop was just waiting, the way the thunder sounded, and then the sky lit up..... And then there's a mental block, you can't remember that part and you aren't sure you want to... ...And then suddenly you were on the the ground, your eyes were all fucked up, _all of you_ was all fucked up, your metals were charred your circuits and wires were burned and fried, and all you could do was _laugh_ and _hurt people_ and try to destroy what you'd later refer to as your cage, but at that point was still known as a body.

...

...

...

...

When you got home, though everything was blurred so you do not remember the way, you were rushed to Pops.

He said he couldn't, _wouldn't_ touch you.

The little charged crackles of electricity still trailed your skin, so Pops made Skull chain you to the wall as Hare practically begged for him not to scrap you.

...

..You're pretty glad Pops decided to use this as an opportunity to torture Hare, because you ended up living, and even though the thing keeping your arms from being used was pretty painful and really uncomfortable, you thought it was probably a smart choice.

Your body- ...No.. No, at that point it was your "shell"- Your _shell_ had taken to injuring as many as possible.

...

You try to fast forward through all of the next few years, but a specific file won't let you go, won't let you move past, _forcing_ you to watch the whole thing, every second, in real time like you were reliving the whole moment again-

-

'Who is that', _you thought,_ 'Barely anyone aside from Hare, Riker, and Locksmith ever come to my room.' _You realize that you have your arms free, somehow._ 'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh cog no no no' ...Y _ou don't want this prison of yours to hurt anyone, you don't want to hurt anyone, especially not Hare,_ 'OH COG HARE PLEASE RUN-' _" **HAHAHAHAHA!!!** " Your body laughs, running at Hare and pinning him down and_ 'oh cog please no don't let me do this **DON'T LET ME HURT HIM** PLEASE I CAN'T-' _oh but your cage certainly seems to think it can, by extension that YOU can, it rips through Hare's shirt and tears his furnace door off and_ 'NO NO NO NO NO STOP STOP PLEASE DEAR COG MAKE IT STOP **STOP, STOP PLEASE STOP** NO, NO!!! NO NO PLEASE I CAN'T HURT HIM STOP IT STOP-' _but the cage ignores your pleas, shoveling Hare's own coal and dying embers into mouth, forcing him to eat it, you swear he's so quiet it breaks your heart, he's crying, and that just makes everything so much worse, the cage won't stop FUCKING LAUGHING like this shit is the funniest thing its ever seen or heard, and Hare isn't even fighting you and you just- You can't stand this, you can't take it,_ 'HARE PLEASE NO FIGHT BACK STOP ME PLEASE DEAR COG DO SOMETHING I CAN'T HURT YOU I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I DON'T WANT TO PLEASE, PLEASE SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP MAKE THIS ALL STOP HELP ME, HELP, HARE PLEASE FIGHT BACK, **PLEASE FIGHT BACK, DON'T LET THIS HELL OF A CAGE I'M STUCK IN HURT YOU** '

 _Finally, finally, after you bite off part of your own finger eating a small bit of coal from Hare's furnace like candy, Hare must come to his senses or something because he shoves you off of him and-_ 'ohthankcoghareimsosorryimsorryididntwanttohurtyouimsosorrypleasepleaseforgiveme-' _And then_ 'w-wh.. why aren't you running, I hurt you' _A_ _nd then_ ' **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I KNOW I _DESERVE_ THIS I HURT YOU SO BAD HARE I LOVE YOU I'M SORRY I'M SORRY _F U C K_ IT HURTS IT HURTS SO BAD _I DESERVE THIS AND SO MUCH WORSE-_** '

_He's hitting you by hitting the cage, and you don't think he's gonna stop, but you wouldn't ever stop him, you deserve to suffer for what you just did to him, you can't possibly ever suffer enough, and then you think about Pops for some reason you don't know, and that makes you think of all the times Pops hurt you just like this but this is worse, oh god this is so much worse than what Pops did, it hurts more and it's even worse emotionally because it's H a r e doing it, and you really hope this doesn't make you think of Hare as another abuser and hey before you realize, Skull is tearing Hare away from you and you can hear Hare as he sobs and cries and mourns because he doesn't know you're still in here, as much as you wish he knew, he doesn't and that hurts you more than anything else, nothing else even comes close. Your cage, unrestrained and alone, slowly gets up and laughs again, ramming itself and therefore you into walls and forcing unnatural movements and things that hurt you so much but you don't say or think a single word because somewhere in your mind you still think you deserve it, that it would be better payment if Hare did it, but you still deserve to suffer like this, so you just silently cry and let it happen._

-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> ( _I warned you man. I warned you._ )


End file.
